RF electrical connectors are used in the transmission of RF electrical signals to interconnect cables and other components which carry such RF signals. There are a number of different types of cables and components or devices, which carry RF signals such that RF connectors are also used to connect different types of cables and/or devices and components together.
RF connectors generally include one or more jacks and/or one or more interface plugs which are received by the jacks therein and the connectors are formed in a large variety of different configurations for accommodating various interconnecting applications. Generally, each interconnection will include one jack which receives a single mating plug. Such jack and plug elements of a connector are often held together by friction. Some jacks and plugs have threads, which cooperate to secure the pieces together. The cores of the connector components include receptacles to receive matching transmission pins or wires extending within matching connector components.
It is important for RF connector components to be firmly secured to their corresponding interface components to maintain the integrity of the signal passing through the RF connector. A “loose” connection may result in signal loss or unacceptable attenuation. Some systems utilizing conventional RF connectors are subject to vibration during transport or use in harsh environments, which may cause the RF cooperating connectors to become unacceptably de-mated from each other. The peril of a connector loosening or accidentally de-mating as a result of harsh environments is a particular issue with high-bandwidth, sub-miniature “push-on” type connectors.
Push-on connectors are small connectors that are often implemented for high frequency uses, such as signals in the microwave frequency range and up to 40 GHz., for example. The signal integrity of such high frequency RF signals is important, and thus, any coupling or de-mating problems at the push-on connector interface, including any alignment issues with respect to the socket/pin components of an push-on connector are, therefore, particularly important. Generally, such push-on connectors utilize push-on or friction-fit mating, or sometimes snap-on mating to ensure a suitable connection. However, under somewhat vigorous use, and harsh environments that are subject to significant movement or vibration at the connector interface, such conventional push-on architectures may not perform well. Furthermore, there are certain applications where push-on connectors are required to remain mated, even under tensile strain of the cable coupled to the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon existing push-on RF connectors. There is further a need to improve upon a push-on connector's ability to resist unintentional de-mating forces, and to maintain signal integrity under adverse operational conditions. These issues and other needs in the prior art are addressed by the invention as described and claimed below.